The present invention relates to a support for construction shells and similar structures, with telescopic supporting members which are movable in each other and are in the form of four-corner pipes or tubular members. A drive roller is held in elongated holes which are inclined to the supporting axis. The drive roller is self-actuated for abutting the inner pipe member.
In supports that have been previously known, the outer pipe is reinforced through a rear wall of a housing, and serves as the counter or back bearing for the drive roller. The drive roller is held in the housing. The conventional support known in the art has the disadvantage of having to overcome frictional resistance between the outer pipe and the inner pipe when being extended.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement in which the mechanism for extending the support is constructed so that the extension process of the support can be achieved with substantially light application of forces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character, which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.